


Stand by Me (Prequel)

by Destiel02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel02/pseuds/Destiel02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short prequel to Stand by Me.  Just a bit to explain the tension between Alexis, Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by Me (Prequel)

**Author's Note:**

> I can do more if people like it. So please leave me your feedback. :) I know it didn't go into details, but I do have one that will. :D

A small prequel to Stand by Me (Destiel)

 

 

 

 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed in the small motel room.  Sam was out on some weird library adventure and he was left to ‘research’ the demon more.  Research, yeah right.  There were more pressing issues he wanted to take care of first.

 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said appearing in the room by the door.

 

“Cas!  Don’t just pop in like that without a little warning!”

 

“Sorry Dean.  Where’s Sam?”

 

“At the library, where else?”

 

“And Alexis?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Out for a walk or run or something, who knows.”   He and Alexis had a huge argument not even ten minutes before Castiel showed up.

 

“You sound angry…” Castiel noted.

 

“No Cas, just annoyed.  Is everything alright?  You never usually pop in unless you need something.”

 

“Just checking in.  How’s the demon hunt going?”  Castiel asked taking a seat next to Dean on the bed.

 

“We are working on it.  He’s not a normal demon, if he was, we would have been done this two days ago without having to drag Alexis around.”

 

Castiel nodded.  Dean looked perfect no matter how he was feeling.  Castiel never really understood his own feelings, but when it came to Dean they seemed pretty clear.  He wanted Dean to hug him like he hugs the woman, or kiss him like he kissed Anna.  Dean hasn’t yet though.  Castiel looked down at himself and notice he was getting bigger.  _Oh no.  The last time this happened Dean said I had a boner.  He didn’t seem happy about it then._  


 

Dean faced Castiel and noticed him looking down on himself.  “Cas…seriously?” He questioned motioning toward his growing penis.

 

“I’m sorry Dean, it just happens…”

 

Dean smiled slightly to himself.  He knew it just happens, it happens all the time.  With Castiel though it probably happens when he doesn’t even realize it shouldn’t. 

 

“It’s alright, just take care of it.”  He said getting up and walking toward the door.  “I’ll just leave you here alone for a few, you should be good.”

 

“Dean, don’t leave, please.”

 

“I’m not going to sit here while you handle yourself.  Dudes do a lot of stuff, but that is something you do not do with another dude in the room unless you swing that way.”

 

Castiel gave him the ‘I don’t understand’ look.

 

“Look, you need to be alone to take care of it, so I’ll just go.”  For some reason, he didn’t want to go, and he couldn’t get the image of Castiel touching himself out of his mind.  _Stop Dean.  Stop thinking about that.  What the hell is wrong with you._  
  
Castiel stood up and walked over to Dean, "Just stay."  He reached his hand out to Dean's shoulder holding onto him very lightly.   
  
His touch almost melted Dean.  He felt, he really felt.  Castiel was always there for him, always caring.  
  
"Please Dean..." Castiel whispered into his ear.  
  
Dean wasn't sure what took over him.  Maybe it was anger from his fight with Alexis, or fear of being alone, but he pulled Castiel close and crashed their lips together.  
  
Castiel was shocked, and a little confused, but it felt good.  It felt right.  He had learned how to kiss from watching the pizza man on television and he knew to not stop.  
  
Dean couldn't pull away, it was almost like a magnetic force that kept his lips against Castiel's.  His body felt alive.  He walked himself and Castiel back toward the edge of the bed.  He quickly pulled off his shirt and helped Castiel remove his trench coat, jacket and shirt.  He glanced down and noticed how big Castiel had gotten, he looked like he would come through his pants.  Smiling to himself, he unbuttoned Castiel's pants and pulled them down.  _Oh God._   He pushed Castiel back onto the bed and was about to start giving him something he knew Castiel has never felt before.  Before he got that far he heard the door knob turn.  
  
Alexis stood at the door staring at the two men.   
  
"Lexi..." Dean breathed pulling himself up off the bed.  
  
Castiel stood up and pulled up his pants buttoning them back up.  
  
Alexis drew in a deep breath, "I think you and Sam can handle the demon from here.  Sam has my blood."  She quickly grabbed up her duffel bags and left.  
  
Dean stood there, he felt torn, but mostly he felt hurt.  He wanted Alexis, but he knew he loved Castiel.

 


End file.
